Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is a 1992 American Christmas family comedy film written and produced by John Hughes and directed by Chris Columbus. It is the second film in the Home Alone series and the sequel to the 1990 film Home Alone. The film stars Macaulay Culkin in the lead role as Kevin McCallister once again, while Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern reprise their roles as the Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv. Catherine O'Hara, John Heard, Devin Ratray, Kieran Culkin, Gerry Bamman, Tim Curry, Rob Schneider, Dana Ivey, and Brenda Fricker are also featured. Home Alone 3 followed in 1997, Home Alone 4 followed in 2002, and Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist followed in 2012. Culkin and the rest of the cast didn't appear in them. Home Alone 6 will be released in 2015. Plot Summary Two years after the events in the first film, set around December 22-25, 1992, the McCallister family, led by Peter and Kate, has gathered to go on a trip for the Christmas holiday - this time to Miami, Florida, of course. This bugs Kevin, because (as he says) "there's no Christmas trees in Florida". At the school's Christmas concert, Buzz humiliates Kevin during his solo in front of the whole audience, causing Kevin to punch Buzz in the stomach, which knocks over the other children as well, which sends the cardboard Christmas tree crashing down on the pianist and Peter and Kate become really upset about the Christmas concert. That night, Buzz apologizes to Kevin and the rest of the family, but Kevin refuses to accept Buzz's apology and to apologize to Buzz for hitting him and goes up to the third floor; he also reiterates his disgust with the family's decision to go to Florida for the holidays. After berating Kate, he wishes that he had his own money so he could go on his own vacation by himself and have the best time of his life, to which Kate reminds Kevin that his wish to be home alone came true last time, so his wish to go on be on vacation alone might come true this time, to which Kevin replies in an angry, agitated tone, "I hope so!" The day of the flight the McCallisters sleep in (because of Peter accidentally unplugging the radio clock the night before, while looking for his charger, it was plugged into a tap) and rush through the airport to make their flight, and Kevin stops while getting batteries for his Talkboy. Seeing a man who is wearing the same color coat as Peter, he follows him toward a flight on a Boeing 767 to LaGuardia Airport in New York City. Kevin ends up in New York with his father's travel bag and wallet, while his family and his luggage arrive in Miami; when the family realizes Kevin did not make the trip to Miami, Kate yells out "KEVIN!" and faints. Meanwhile, Harry (Joe Pesci) and Marv (Daniel Stern), the "Wet Bandits" from the first film, have made their way to New York after escaping from prison in Chicago. Deciding to continue their burglary string in New York, Harry suggests they target toy stores because of the Christmas rush. Their nickname is changed to the "Sticky Bandits" (which was thought up by Marv after he put double-sided masking tape on one of his gloves to steal 14 cents from a Santa Claus on the street). While crossing the street, Marv (who had been looking over his shoulder while wondering what Harry was looking at) has a run-in with a blonde lady, who smacks him for touching her purse. While contemplating on a place to stay while in New York, Kevin walks through Central Park and sees a homeless lady tending to pigeons, which surprises him. He then spots the Plaza Hotel, which he had heard mentioned on a game show the night before, and checks in, pretending to be on vacation with his father, using Peter's credit card from his wallet. The next morning, while at the hotel, Kevin goes on a tour of New York in a white limo and ends up at Duncan's Toy Chest, and meets the philanthropist owner, Mr. Duncan, who tells him the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will go to the Children's Hospital. After Kevin donates some money, Mr. Duncan suggests that he take a pair of ceramic turtledoves from the store's Christmas tree as a gift. He then instructs him to keep one and give the other to someone else, as a symbol of friendship. Kevin leaves the store and runs into Harry and Marv. He flees to the Plaza, but the Plaza's concierge Mr. Hector (Tim Curry) has investigated Kevin's suspicious cover story and believes Peter's credit card to be stolen. Kevin manages to flee the hotel staff, but is re-captured by Marv and Harry. The two plan to get their revenge on Kevin for sending them to prison in the previous film. Then Marv mentions their plan to rob the toy store, which Kevin tape records with his Talkboy, before goosing the lady Marv met the day before. This causes her to strike both Marv and Harry, and, in the process, also allow Kevin to escape into the back of a hansom cab. In Miami, where the McCallisters are staying in a motel that forces them to share one room and watch "It's a Wonderful Life" dubbed in Spanish (similar to the scene when they were all in Uncle Rob's apartment in the previous film watching it dubbed in French), they receive word that Kevin has been found by tracking Peter's credit card and is now on the run. The family then catches a flight to New York and once they get to the Plaza, they confront the staff for letting Kevin check into a hotel room in the first place, and letting him escape after making the "discovery". Kate decides to go out looking for Kevin, going against the advice of Peter and Mr. Hector, while Mr. Hector gives the family a complimentary suite. Before she leaves, Kate slaps Mr. Hector for causing Kevin to escape. Using his father's address book, Kevin finds the home of his Uncle Rob, but the door is locked and the home is being renovated, as Uncle Rob and his wife are still living abroad in Paris. Kevin wanders the streets he crossed the homeless and prostitutes who terrorizes Kevin and a taxi driver with a scary look and then goes into Central Park. There, he encounters the Pigeon Lady again, and attempts to run but gets his foot caught. She frees him and Kevin apologizes for being scared of her. The two watch a Christmas concert in a loft above Carnegie Hall, where the pigeon lady tells Kevin about how her life has fallen apart and how she dealt with it by taking care of the pigeons in the park, leading to her current distraught and homeless state. He promises to be her friend if she needs one, and she smiles. Then while walking the streets, Kevin stops at the children's hospital and waves to a sick child, giving him a look of compassion. Remembering what both Mr. Duncan and Marv said, Kevin decides to stop the bandits from robbing the store and rushes back to Uncle Rob's home. There, Kevin uses the renovation materials to set up a series of booby-traps throughout the home. Kevin arrives at the toy store in the middle of the heist, makes a seesaw using a board and bucket, photographs the two in the process of the crime and finally sets off the store's burglar alarm by throwing a rock tied with a note to Mr. Duncan through the store's window, shattering it. Harry then runs out to the window and steps on one end of the seesaw, but before he can warn Marv not to step on the other end, Marv does exactly that and sends Harry flying into the air, causing him to painfully land on the roof of a parked car, breaking it. Harry and Marv then chase Kevin to Uncle Rob's house, break into the home, and are beset by Kevin's brutal booby-traps before finally falling from a rope lit on fire, as Kevin calls the police from a phone booth. The bandits catch him when he slips on a patch of ice and take him to Central Park to kill him, but the pigeon lady enters the scene and douses the two with bird seed, prompting pigeons to swoop down and swarm them. Kevin runs and sets off fireworks that he bought earlier to signal the police, who arrest the bandits and have Kevin's photographs and tape recording to use as evidence against them. At the toy store, Mr. Duncan finds Kevin's note and realizes his role in stopping the bandits. Kate is looking for Kevin in Times Square, and informs two police officers. While talking to them, she mentions (and remembers) Kevin's fondness for Christmas trees, and asks them for a ride to Rockefeller Center. Her intuition proves correct, as she then finds Kevin in front of the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree, and the two embrace and apologize to each other (a parallel to the first movie's mother-and-son reconciliation scene) before heading back to the Plaza. A truckload of gifts comes to the Plaza the next morning as a reward for Kevin's foiling of the robbery, and Buzz suggests that had it not been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and gifts in the first place. So, he decides to allow Kevin to open up the first present as a sign of reconciliation. While everyone else is opening their presents, Kevin runs out into the snow to give the pigeon lady one of the two turtledoves Mr. Duncan gave him, and reaffirms his promise to be her friend. They smile at each other, and then hug. Meanwhile, Kevin's room service bill from his original stay at the hotel is delivered to the suite. Buzz receives it, and then shows it to Peter, who shouts, "Kevin! You spent $967 on room service?!" Kevin runs back to the hotel the opposite side and the film ends. Cast Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister Joe Pesci as Harry Daniel Stern as Marvin Murchens Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister John Heard as Peter McCallister Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister Maureen Elisabeth Shay as Linnie McCallister Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister Tim Jim Curry as Mr. Hector Brenda Fricker as Pigeon Lady Eddie Bracken as Mr. Duncan Dana Ivey as Ms. Stone Rob Schneider as Cedric Leigh Zimmerman as The Model Ralph Foody as Johnny Clare Hoak as Susie Monica Devereux as Hotel Operator Bob Eubanks as Ding Dang Dong Host Rip Taylor, Jaye P. Morgan, and Jimmie Walker as Celebs Patricia Devereux and Almee Devereux as Contestants A.M. Columbus and Joe Liss as Skycaps Teri McEvoy as Agent #3 Harry Hutchinson and Clarke P. Devereux as Ticket Takers Sandra Macat and Venessiaa Valentino as Flight Attendants Andre Lachaumette as Passenger Rick Shafer as Peter Lookalike Rod Sell as Officer Bennett Ron Canada as Cop in Time Squares Cedric Young as Cop in Central Park William Dambra and Mark Morettini as Cops Fred Krause as Officer Cliff James Cole as Security Guard Donald Trump as Donald Trump (Character) Warren Rice as Doorman Thomas Civitano as Plaza Marketing Director Daniel Dassin as Waiter Donna Black as Health Club Woman Abdoulaye N'Gom as Bead Vender Peter Panteleo and Michael Hansen as Airport Drivers Michael Goldfinger as Limo Driver Mario Todisco as Cab Driver Clarke Devereux as Eridence Specialist Anthony Cannata as Sergeant in Toy Store Eleanor Columbus as Little Girl Karen Giordano and Fran McGee as Streetwalkers Leonard Tepper as Sleeping Man Kevin Thomas as Geeky Kid Al Cerullo as Helicopter Pilot Edited for Television When aired on Disney Channel, Fox, NBC, or ABC Family, some scenes were edited like: *Same thing as original film: Kevin says "I'm down here, you idiots!" instead of "I'm down here, you big horses' ass!" *Marv shouts "YOU KID!" and then throws a brick down to Kevin, instead of "SUCK BRICK, KID!" *Kevin: "Yeah, with me being beat up on" instead of "Yeah, with me being crapped on". *When Fox Studios and ABC Family aired the movie in September 11-12 2001 after 9/11, the scene featuring Kevin on the top of the World Trade Center is edited out. Gallery Images33.jpg Images (969463.jpg 3.jpg Mccauly culkin 1210436830.jpg Home alone 6.jpg Mr. duncan.gif Characters.jpg Category:Home Alone